


Blessed Is He

by Say_that



Series: Pala-DONE With This Shit (or Keith Kogane's guide to dating a lovable dickwad) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Blasphemy, Hunk/Allura/Coran are only really mentioned in passing, M/M, Rimming, brief mentions of hand-to-hand combat training, differing opinions of religion, idk if people care about that but i figure better safe than sorry, im so sorry, like....taking the Lord's name in vain, questionable sin????, religious doubt/questioning, serious misuse of hymnal phrases, slight praise kink, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_that/pseuds/Say_that
Summary: Keith has never been very big on religion...until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If I've used a Cuban or Korean term of endearment wrong please let me know as I want to be as accurate as I can and my goal is simply to write something that people can enjoy, not to offend anyone. Please understand also that I was raised Roman Catholic, I've attended Sunday School and went to a Catholic high school, so I know my shit, and the way that I describe Lance's family in this is a reference to my grandparents and nothing is meant in disrespect.
> 
> Anyways...um....four years of catholic high school have all led to me making this joke....shout out to my babe Angelnina, I'm so sorry that you've had to deal with me making this joke for so long, and uhh, this one's for you!
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Critiques are always welcome, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> **had to make some edits in spelling and added a couple tags that I forgot!

Hunk explained it to Keith carefully once. The reason that Lance says grace before every meal, why he always fiddles with the cross he wears as a necklace, why he always murmurs quiet prayers before and after battle.

(It's not like Keith doesn't understand religion, he does. It's just...he's not religious. He believes in God, but like, in a very cold sense. God made the universe, God is the universe, God is beyond the universe, God doesn't care about the ants that inhabit the universe.)

(Humans, Alteans, the Galra, the Balmera, etc. They're the ants.)

(To Keith, God is not kind.)

But, it's different for Lance. He was raised to be religious. The way Hunk put it was that Lance's entire family was very Catholic. Like, busk of Mary and image of Christ on the cross in every room Catholic. Said grace before every meal, thanking God for the gifts they had been given Catholic.

That kind.

Keith accepts this. He goes with it. Religion is something specific to everyone, in his mind, and Lance doesn't judge him for his views, so why would Keith? All he does is occasionally tease him when he says "Oh my god", or whenever he tries to deny saying something, Keith will whisper, jokingly of course, to him, "that's a lie, Lance. You can't lie, it's a sin." To which Lance will respond with a scoff and push him away, muttering about how denial and lying aren't the same thing.

All in all, it's just fine.

\--

When they start dating, Keith gets to learn more about how religion has shaped Lance.

It's little things really. Sometimes he'll whisper quiet prayers reserved for mass to himself. Other times he'll sing a hymn softly when they watch the stars together.

(Keith told him once, in hushed, gentle tones, that he likes to hear him sing. Not just hymns, but regular prayers too. It makes him feel...at peace. Whole. Like he could almost come to see religion the way Lance does. Lance had kissed him softly in response, stroking his cheeks lovingly as he said that if Keith really wanted him to, he would sing for the rest of their lives.)

The first time Lance sang the Our Father to him, Keith cried. He's prepared to vehemently deny it the next day, convinced that Lance is going to tell everyone. But Lance doesn't. He doesn't whisper it to Hunk or Pidge, doesn't boast to Shiro or Allura. Just presses their shoulders together when he says a quick prayer before breakfast.

\--

"What does religion mean to you?" he asks Shiro a few days later.

Shiro stares at him for a moment before pursing his lips and looking at the ceiling of the training room. (They had been practicing hand-to-hand, but Keith can't focus on anything but religion for some reason). "I guess," he starts, pausing for another second, "for me, it's just knowing that someone out there is...bigger than we are. They don't need us, but they still made us. Or, they at least started the process that made us." Shiro rubs the back of his head awkwardly, and if Keith were actually focusing on anything besides what Shiro had said, he'd be able to hear the rasp of Shiro's undercut as it's pushed against the grain.

But he's not focusing. All he's doing is wondering if one day he'll be able to at least see it the way Shiro does. Where God isn't cold, but...curious, almost. Or maybe lonely.

His line of thought ends abruptly as Shiro knocks the breath out of him, slamming him to the ground easily. Keith glares up at the hand that Shiro offers to him, and decides to put aside thoughts of religion for the rest of the time they're in the training room, vowing instead to repay Shiro by knocking him down in return.

He doesn't succeed.

\--

Lance is sitting on top of him, mouth panting hot breath against his neck and legs wrapped around his hips, as they grind against each other. They gave up on kissing a bit ago, too caught up on the burn of arousal to be able to focus on properly slotting their mouths together. It means that Keith can hear it when Lance is getting close. Can hear the way his breaths break partway through, the way his voice hitches as he moans and whimpers Keith's name. And something else.

He doesn't notice at first, unable to focus past the tension building in his abdomen, the heat coiling low in his stomach. But when he decides that he wants to hear every sound Lance makes as he comes, he picks up on the mantra the Lance must have been whispering for at least three minutes now.

Just a subtle string of, "Keith, oh my God, fuck fuck, God yes, I need to," being mumbled under his breath. Hearing it makes Keith's hips stutter in their rhythm, but he picks it back up quickly, pulling Lance closer and grinding up against him with all of the strength he can muster, until Lance's quiet whispers escalate to him yelling out, "God yes, keep going, don't stop, oh fuck please God!" 

And then he's pressing himself as tightly to Keith as he can, muscles twitching as he moans, low in his throat, and comes in his pants.

It's the hottest thing Keith has ever seen. All it takes for him to follow is a few more seconds of grinding and then he's going tense, whimpering into Lance's shoulder as he orgasms.

\--

(Pidge gives them a dirty look at breakfast the next day, and Keith feels a little guilty over it, but at the same time, he's not going to apologize.

Pidge must've told Shiro about it, because Shiro gives him a _look_ , as if to say "you've traumatized this fourteen year old, you need to make amends". Keith resents the look. Lance is oblivious.

...

Keith apologizes to Pidge as they leave the table. Pidge, in return, is gracious enough to not look too smug about it. But they do tell him that he and Lance need to keep their voices down next time.)

\--

Pidge isn't as innocent as they make themself out to be, that much is obvious. They're the one to point out to Keith that Lance, from what they've overheard, has a tendency to call out to God when he's coming. Keith just shrugs.

"Lots of people do that. I've done it once or twice, too," he says, polishing the chest plate of his paladin armor. Pidge groans, shaking their head and grabbing Keith's shoulders.

"You're not getting it," they say, shaking him back and forth. "This is the perfect opportunity for blasphemy! You can make the best fucking pun with this information!" they yell. Keith sets the chest plate on his lap so that his hands are free to grab Pidge's forearms so that they'll stop shaking him before leveling them with a _look_.

"What are you getting at?"

\--

As unlikely as it would seem, Pidge's family, the Holt's, are Catholic. Just not the same kind as Lance's family. They go to mass on the major holidays, and they're kind, generous people, but aside from that it's a very relaxed type of faith.

It was also, apparently, the perfect breeding ground for blasphemous jokes and a heathen child.

(Pidge. Pidge is the heathen child. Pidge tells Keith this in a very proud, self-satisfied manner.)

They're all too happy to enlighten Keith to the existence of one particular line of one particular hymn. And it changes everything.

\--

Let it be known that Pidge is a horrible influence on Keith. He'll swear by that for the rest of his life. He's told Hunk, he's told Shiro, he's told Lance, hell, he's even told Allura and Coran.

(Shiro didn't believe it at first. He wants to believe that Pidge, as the youngest, is still at least kind of innocent. Thankfully, Pidge is great at proving that they're a bad influence on anyone they can manipulate. At that particular moment they had just convinced Lance, while within earshot of Shiro, that if he snuck up on Keith he'd be able to beat him at hand-to-hand.)

(It didn't go very well.)

Pidge, of course, suggested the joke. But Keith decides he's going to take it far beyond Pidge's original expectations. It's going to be great. Amazing. The worst pun in the history of any pun Keith has made in his entire life.

Lance is going to murder him for it.

And it'll be worth it.

\--

It's not the first time they've gotten themselves into this situation.

They're teenage boys, so it's probably to be expected, but somehow it's still a novel experience for them. Maybe novel isn't the right word.

It feels more...more...fuck it. He shouldn't be focusing on words right now anyways. (Lance must never know that this is what is distracting him right now. He would never let him live it down.) What he should be focusing on is his incredibly attractive boyfriend who is writhing underneath him, looking like he's about to cry from how turned on he is. His erection is straining against his briefs (Lance has said time and again, to anyone who will listen, that boxers are the bane of his existence. Pidge just calls him over dramatic. Keith has stopped commenting on it.)

Keith leans down and kisses him softly at first, smirking against Lance's mouth. But then he's pressing his tongue in slowly, and Lance immediately starts to suck on it, rubbing his own against the bottom of Keith's before twining them together. And then he does it all again, because he knows that it's one of the fastest ways to get Keith to give in. So he does just that.

He gives in. 

Groaning into the kiss, Keith lifts his hips enough that he's not pressing any weight down on Lance, and takes hold of Lance's briefs, pushing them down to his knees. Lance kicks them off as Keith breaks the kiss, opting to instead head towards Lance's newly freed cock. He presses sloppy, open mouthed kisses across Lance's body as he goes, pausing every few inches to suck a hickey onto his skin, relishing the way it makes him moan and twitch.

When he gets to the v of Lance's hips he stops making hickeys in favor of licking his way down, pressing a quick kiss to his cock, before lifting Lance's thighs onto his shoulders and licking across his entrance. The reaction he gets in return, a high pitched whine and a jolt of the hips, is enough to have Keith's stomach clenching as he feels more arousal pool inside himself.

(Lance, for all his awkwardness and quirks, is the most attractive and arousing person Keith knows. Sure, Shiro and Princess Allura are both gorgeous, but somehow, they don't compare to Lance.)

Keith clears his mind of thoughts of almost weirdly attractive sibling-like people and focuses on the task at hand, ( _task on mouth_ , his mind supplies unhelpfully), pressing his tongue into Lance's entrance gently and rubbing it against the walls. Lance lets out this warbling moan, like he's losing control of his voice, and presses himself against Keith's face. And while it's doing great things for Keith's erection, he needs to breathe, so he pulls back, chuckling at the discontented whine from Lance, and takes a few deep breaths, kissing at the curve of Lance's ass as he does so. He finds the freckle that Lance has, one of his favorites, and bites the skin around it, running his tongue carefully across the indents before sucking on the bitten skin.

(It's going to form a frame around the freckle and Lance isn't ever going to notice it unless it gets pointed out.)

Satisfied with the job he's done, Keith goes back to Lance’s rim, circling the tight muscles with his tongue before forcing it back in, though less gently than before, and starts to fuck him with it. With every push in, Lance's hips are pulling away slightly, but as Keith pulls his tongue out Lance is unconsciously chasing the pleasure. It's a bit funny, in a really sexy way. They keep that pace for a few minutes, Keith almost taunting Lance, before he hears the telltale whispers of "Oh God," coming from Lance's mouth.

He grins against Lance's ass before pulling his tongue out of him and letting Lance put his legs back on the bed. Crawling up the bed and his boyfriend's body, Keith leans down to press a kiss to Lance's mouth, but is met with the very strong, very firm palm of Lance's hand instead. He pulls back, eyebrows furrowing in question. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Your mouth," is the deadpan response he gets from a glaring Lance.

"What?"

"Go. Wash. Your. Mouth."

"Why?"

"You were just making out with my ass!"

"Lance, you cleaned yourself literally fifteen minutes ago."

"I don't care, Keith. Go wash your mouth or I'm not kissing you." This statement is punctuated with Lance gesturing towards the attached bathroom. Keith looks at him with a mix of exasperation and disbelief, but Lance just gestures again with more drama.

So, begrudgingly, Keith gets off of the bed, knees cracking at the change in position, and walks the ten feet to the bathroom, grabbing the cup and mouthwash from the neat groups of hygiene products that Lance has spread from his own room to Keith's. He fills the small cup with the suggested amount and then presses it to his lips, inhaling the artificial mint scent (who knew they could mimic it perfectly in space) before knocking it back. He swishes it around his mouth viciously for the first ten seconds before his mouth gets tired and he slows down. Lance is humming something under his breath, but the rhythm of the song keeps getting interrupted with gasps and heavy breathing, so Keith assumes after about a minute and a half that it has actually been two minutes and proceeds to spit out the mouthwash and rinse his mouth with water quickly, spitting that into the sink almost viciously and turning to look out the doorway of the bathroom to see what's causing Lance's weird breathing pattern.

He's prepping himself. (In hindsight, that makes a lot of sense, and the part of Keith's brain that is still properly functioning acknowledges this. The rest of it has just short circuited due to the image it's still attempting to process). Lance has propped himself up on his knees and is leaning on his left arm to help himself balance as he pumps two fingers into his ass, whimpering as he takes a moment to scissor them or press them against his prostate, Keith can't tell from this angle. Whatever it is, it must feel phenomenal because Lance takes a second to keen in pleasure as his entire body shudders. 

Keith leans against the doorway with an almost pained groan, reaching down and palming his cock through his underwear as he watches Lance get ready. He must have been loud enough when he groaned for Lance to notice, though, because he turns his head to look over at Keith and smirk so as to taunt him. It would have worked, but the expression gets broken by Lance deciding to pull his fingers out of himself at the same time, which leaves him whining at the loss. (Keith knows that feeling all too well, and he can feel himself aching both in arousal and understanding). Once Lance has let himself readjust, however, it's zero to sixty as he smoothly arranges himself into a ridiculously sexy hot mess, sprawling (as much as he can) across Keith's bed, legs spread wide and pillow already under his hip. He lifts his right hand and beckons at Keith with the fingers that had just been inside him, making a "come here" motion.

Keith's cock twitches against his hand, seeming to pulse as he makes his way back to the bed while still gripping it. As soon as his knees hit the mattress Lance is tugging at his underwear and pulling it down to his thighs before gripping his ass with one hand and his cock with the other and squeezing tightly, pulling a very undignified sound from Keith's throat. He strokes the vein on the underside of Keith's cock with the blunt edge of his nail before pulling at his foreskin harshly, chuckling as his hips buck into the touch.

"That's unfair," he murmurs to Lance as he leans down, propping himself above Lance, hands braced on either side of his head, as he climbs fully onto the bed. Lance just chuckles and slides a finger between the head of Keith's cock and his foreskin, rubbing gently to tease him. Keith's arms buckle and he drops lower as his arms slide out from under him for a moment before he catches himself, leaning on his forearms now. He presses his cheek to Lance's, panting harshly into his ear, feeling Lance shake under him with suppressed laughter even as he rolls a condom onto him.

Lance turns his head and presses a kiss to Keith's cheek. "I think it's nice. You're so sensitive there. I don't know what it's like, so I like to see what it does to you," he sighs, seeming to ponder something for a moment before he lets go of Keith's cock in favor of grabbing his ass and squeezing it. "But you've got other things to do. So come on, get in me."

Keith groans in exasperation, muttering that Lance is going to "kill the mood" if he says that again. Shifting onto one arm, he fits himself between Lance's legs, fitting his free hand under one of Lance's legs and lifting it. Lance gets the idea and wraps both of his legs around Keith's waist, waggling his eyebrows at him as Keith lines his cock up with his entrance, rubbing the head of his cock against Lance's rim.

Lance groans happily, pushing against Keith slightly. "Yeah, come on, precioso*, get in me-EE Jesus Christ!" He yells as Keith thrusts in harshly, scowling down at Lance. It’s a bit hard to maintain now that he can feel the heat of Lance’s body against his cock, but Keith’s nothing if not stubborn and able to maintain a bitch-face, so he manages.

“I literally, like, actually _literally_ just said that you were going to kill the mood if you told me to do that again,” he bites out, lips pulled tight as he punctuates every other word a harsh thrust. But Lance isn’t listening anymore, too busy arching off the bed, eyes fluttering closed as he grasps at Keith’s shoulders, nails scratching at his skin almost painfully as he chokes out half formed moans.

Smirking a bit, Keith moves one of his hands from Lance’s hip to his chest, tugging on one of his nipples sharply, just to relish the high pitched whine that comes of it, rubbing it to soothe the ache slightly and then continuing the path of his hand to Lance’s hair, sliding his hand through it gently, tangling his fingers in the silky strands. (It’s only _just_ long enough to pull on, but that makes it even better). He leans down, pressing their stomachs together and sandwiching Lance’s cock in between them as he makes a fist of the hand that’s playing with Lance’s hair. 

Lance cries out, his eyes snapping open as Keith breaks his pattern to grind into him, (and he knows from a fact that his cock is brushing Lance’s prostate with each movement, otherwise his reaction would have been a bit tamer). “Ohhh my God, Keith, fuck fuck that’s perfect,” he groans, tilting his head back as Keith lets his hair drop from his grip, stroking it back into place carefully. Lance nuzzles into the touch, lips parting around a happy sigh and Keith can’t help but think that his lips are the best in the world.

(If what Lance believes is true, then that means the God created all of them to look the way they do, act the way they do, _exist_ the way they do, and when Keith looks at Lance and remembers that, he can believe that maybe, just maybe, God has made something good.)

So he slows the pace of his hips, pulling back and pushing back in slowly as he presses their lips together, groaning in slight exasperation when he feels Lance smile into the kiss. When Lance finally gets his grin under control he kisses back slowly, lips working against Keith’s perfectly.

When he starts to get bolder with it, trying to push his tongue past Keith’s lips, he pulls back, smirking down at Lance smugly. “Look at you,” he starts, voice lower than usual, the arousal and slight exertion beginning to affect him. “You’re beautiful, Lance. Fucking perfect, you feel, amazing around me.” Lance whimpers at that, eyes wide as he stares up at Keith and pants. “You’re being so good for me, wang-ja-nim*. Can you keep being good for me?”

Lance nods quickly, his response shaky as he promises, “Yeah, yeah, fuck, I’ll be good for you, lindo*, I’ll be so good, God, please just...just keep going and I swear to God I’ll be perfect.”

Keith bites his to keep his expression in check, feeling a shiver go down his spine as he leans back, adjusting his grip on Lance’s hip before he starts to fuck into him in earnest. He brings his other hand to Lance’s waist, fitting his hand to the very slight curve of it and stroking his thumb across the skin tightening his grip and pulling Lance onto his cock harshly.

He keeps this rhythm for a while, never letting Lance rest for too long before he pushes back in while pulling Lance against him at the same time. His own breathing has been reduced to almost ineffective huffs of air that leave him in moans, voice hitching occasionally. Lance is happy to simply relax as much as he can for a few minutes, just scratching at the skin of Keith’s shoulders. But after a bit his own sounds, while still filled with pleasure, are somewhat discontented until eventually he tightens his grip on Keith and pulls himself up from the bed, core flexing in a way that Keith finds attractive if a bit terrifying.

Pausing at the sudden change in position, Keith moves his hands so that he can splay his fingers across Lance’s lower back, (the tips of his middle fingers are resting in the dimples that Lance has right above his ass), squeezing him closer as he lets him adjust to the change. “Listen,” he begins, breathless and flushed and gorgeous as he looks down his nose at Keith, “you’re so good to me, precioso, but I need you to fuck me, Keith.” He punctuates this by lifting himself off of Keith’s cock a bit before dropping back down, whining as he does so. “God, I’m so, fucking close, please, I just need a bit more, okay, so please, wreck me.”

(If he’s being honest, Keith’s never been good at denying Lance something that he’s begging for.)

It doesn’t take long for Lance to reach the brink with Keith fucking up into him harshly, foregoing his usual patience in favor of getting to watch as Lance falls apart. Every thrust has his cock brushing their stomachs, smearing precum on them, Keith holding him close as Lance aids the entire process by bouncing out of rhythm on Keith’s cock. All the while he’s muttering under his breath. Just of litany of “God, God, God, fucking hell Keith, I’m so close, holy fuck”.

Keith can feel his own orgasm creeping closer,his hips starting to stutter and his thighs beginning to ache, so he reaches between his and Lance’s stomachs and wraps his hand around Lance’s cock. He pulls at him twice, twisting his wrist at when he reaches the head because it’s the way Lance likes it, and then Lance is crying out, his voice cracking slightly as he yells “Oh my God!” as he comes. Keith follows him closely, though less dramatically, thrusting into him a few more times before whining lowly as he lets his own orgasm take him.

When he can finally talk again Keith looks at Lance expectantly and hums to get his attention. “Hey Hosanna in the highest.”

Lance looks at him skeptically from where he’s leaning on Keith’s shoulder, confusion evident in the raised eyebrow he’s giving. “What does that mean? Why would you call me ‘Hosanna’?” he mumbles, stifling a yawn.

“Well you know...blessed is he who cums in the name of the Lord,” he says, barely able to keep himself from laughing as he says it.

Lance pulls back to look at him fully, eyes wide with some unknown emotion before he pulls himself away and off of Keith, not even bothering to wipe away the lube that’s dripped down his thighs as he grabs picks up Keith’s robe and wraps it around himself. Slamming on the wall control for the door, he storms out as soon as it’s open and yells down the hallway:

“PIDGE!!!!”

\--

At breakfast the next morning Keith is sporting a smarmy grin and fistbumps Pidge when they walk into the dinning room. Lance spends the entire meal glaring at them.

**Author's Note:**

> So! you've made it this far! if you liked this fic you should be happy to know that more voltron stuff is on the way from me, and if you didn't like it then...you don't have to read my next one i guess! 
> 
> For reference:  
> precioso: precious  
> wang-ja-nim: phonetic reading of the korean endearment "prince"  
> lindo: pretty
> 
> As always, thank you so so so much for reading this and I appreciate hearing about what you guys thought! the good, the bad, the inbetween!


End file.
